Embodiments of the present invention relate to furniture such as an entertainment center.
Component electronics for audio-visual applications conventionally include multiple, free-standing enclosures that receive power and signals from facility wiring and communicate with other components on wired cables or wireless links. Support for numerous components has conventionally been provided by furniture called an entertainment center. A conventional entertainment center may have open shelving and enclosed shelving for supporting and enclosing not only the components but also media used with the components. Such furniture also conventionally provides holes through the back and through the shelving for accommodating the signal cables and power cables associated with the components.
A conventional entertainment center is spaced away from a facility wall to allow cabling to be tucked behind the cabinets of the entertainment center because provisions for cabling inside the cabinets of the entertainment center are inadequate. The space between the entertainment center and the facility wall also supplies ventilation air for the components.
The conventional entertainment center provides movable shelving for accommodating consumer electronics assemblies of different vertical height; but, provides fixed horizontal dimensions designed for a maximum component width. Use of a conventional entertainment center is limited by the fixed horizontal width of its design. Users seeking, for example, to accommodate a larger home theater display (e.g., a big screen television set, a rear projection system, or a front illuminated screen) have little recourse but to purchase new furniture in the event the larger width display does not fit the fixed horizontal width provided by an existing entertainment center.
A large market exists for furniture to support consumer electronics. New products of various sizes are launched into this market annually. Without furniture capable of accommodating different horizontal widths, consumers may be reticent to purchase more expensive entertainment center furniture or may forego the acquisition of newer larger components. Consequently, without the present invention, both the consumer electronics and furniture industries face significant economic impairments to growth in sales.
A furniture system according to various aspects of the present invention includes an enclosure of a first space to be occupied by a home theater display wherein the enclosure, when placed against a facility wall provides a second space open to the top of the furniture system for ventilation of the home theater display.
When the enclosure includes shelving for consumer electronics assemblies, the shelving may be located between a first vertical side and a second vertical side. The first vertical side is adjacent to the display. The second vertical side has a depth greater than the depth of the first vertical side so that a portion of the second space is behind the shelving for ventilation of the consumer electronics assemblies.
Another furniture system according to various aspects of the present invention includes an enclosure of a space to be occupied by a home theater display and a base for transporting the display into and out from the space. The enclosure includes adjustable members that facilitate extending the enclosure to enclose the display at a width of a set of widths.
Another furniture system according to various aspects of the present invention includes an enclosure of a space to be occupied by a home theater display and a base for transporting the display into and out from the space. The base includes adjustable members that facilitate extending the base to support the display at a width of a set of widths.
Another furniture system according to various aspects of the present invention includes a pair of cabinets and a base for supporting a home theater display. The base includes wheels attached to a lower surface of the base to facilitate rolling the base between the cabinets. The base includes at least one section, mechanically coupled to the base that may be placed in one of a set of positions apart from a center of the base to give the base an apparent width that approximates a corresponding width of any of a set of home theater displays of various widths. The section includes a trim surface to block viewing of the wheels from the front of the entertainment furniture system when the section is placed in any position of the set.
The cabinets may include inner sides shorter in depth than outer sides, thereby forming a passage in the rear of the system for ventilation and cabling.
By including a multi-section base, the load weight of the display is efficiently coupled to the wheels for a variety of displays. By including trim pieces that overlap, the overall appearance of the base is improved. When the furniture system further includes a bridge, an overlapping aspect of the bridge relative to the cabinets is aesthetically similar to the overlapping appearance of the base for improved appearance of the furniture system as a whole.
A base, according to various aspects of the present invention, supports a home theater display and includes a stage and at least two sections. The stage and each section provide a respective front surface to block viewing of a space beneath the home theater display and to enhance the appearance of the base. The sections facilitate horizontal positioning relative to each other to establish a width of the base to approximate the width of any one of a set of home theater displays having differing respective widths. The base includes a plurality of wheels in the space that allow movement of the stage and display as a unit on a provided surface.
The stage and sections may be mechanically coupled by slides. Locks may be added to the slides to maintain the selected positioning.
According to various aspects of the present invention, a method is performed to mount a home theater display in a furniture system. The method includes, in any order: adjusting a horizontal width of a base for supporting the home theater display; placing a first cabinet against a facility wall; placing a second cabinet against the facility wall and spaced apart from the first cabinet a width sufficient for the base; and rolling the base between the first cabinet and the second cabinet. By supporting the display on a wheeled base and transporting the display on the base as a unit, access is facilitated to cabling for power and signals to the display. Cabling may be fully connected and routed prior to rolling the base between the cabinets.